Missed Opportunities
by NCISlover4142
Summary: Tony has had many chances to cross number 26 off his bucket list. When his and Ziva's lives hang in the balance he reflects on all the times he could have told her.
1. Chapter 1

The day started off just like any other day. Tony had arrived early and was sitting in the bullpen. Ziva arrived a little later, looking annoyed.

"Whats the matter, Zee-vah?"

"I asked for a mocha latte, and I got caramel. I only just noticed. And I hate caramel." she replied.

"Well you know what they say... life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

"Let me guess... a movie right?"

"Ziva David, don't tell me you've never seen the American classic Forrest Gump! Tom Hanks? Dude does a bunch of amazing things. Alabama football, Vietnam, Olympics. We are watching it tonight!" Tony said.

"Whatever you say, Tony" Ziva said, rolling her eyes.

"Grab your gear dead Petty Officer in Rock Creek Park" Gibbs said, interrupting their conversation.

"On it Boss" "On it Gibbs" they said in unison, and headed to the elevator.

The team arrived at the scene finding a body in a small deserted cabin in the woods. The four of them did work as usual. Gibbs left to find Ducky and Palmer who had gotten lost on the way, and McGee was out searching the perimeter. Tony and Ziva were left alone inside the cabin.

Suddenly a man popped out of nowhere and fired at Ziva. She barely had time to hear Tony scream, "Zivaaaa" and was hit twice, once in the arm and once in the stomach. Tony got a shot off and hit the shooter in the chest. But, not soon enough, and he was hit in the chest as well. Tony struggled and fell next to Ziva, both of them laying on the ground gasping for air. As they lay there Ziva looked up at him, her deep brown eyes meeting his emerald green. Both tried to speak, but the words were lost at their lips. Ziva lost consciousness and all Tony could think of as her brown eyes closed were all the times he had almost told her. All the times he had come so close, all the missed opportunities. All those thoughts haunted him as he slipped an and out of consciousness, fighting for his life and praying for one last chance to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tony lay there, he realized there were many times during the first 3 years that he had known her when he had thought, "Ziva and I could really be something special" But, it was crazy, they barely knew each other. It was too soon, and he wasn't sure if it was real feelings or not yet. He wasn't usually unsure around girls, yet Ziva seemed to have that effect on him. And he definitely liked it.

The first question she asked him was, "Having phone sex?" From that moment, within seconds of meeting, she sparked and interest in him. And she definitely intimidated him, and the ghost of his lost partner Kate had so kindly pointed out. She was undoubtedly the most mysterious girl he had ever met. Going undercover with her as married assassins a few weeks later only increased his interest in her. He saw a wild side to her, and he loved it. Getting trapped in a metal box with her a few weeks after that was also fun, besides the fact that they almost died. They had definitely grown close. However, he was scared, and certainly not ready to call it love. So, he never said anything. But he should have told her then.

And then there was that time when Paula Cassidy and her team all died in suicide bombings. Worst part was, Gibbs and the team were supposed to have the shift that weekend. He almost told her after that. He wanted too but he couldn't. He was involved in an undercover relationship with Jeanne, and he wasn't sure who he had feelings for anymore. He thought Ziva seemed jealous and wanted so badly to tell her. But he couldn't blow his cover. So instead of going to Ziva, he went to Jeanne. However now looking back, he should have told her then.

She was almost killed by a serial killer once, and it scared him to death, the thought that she could die without him ever getting the chance to say what he needed to say. By this time he was pretty sure of his feelings for her. He wasn't quite ready to call it love quite yet, but he should have at least asked her out. Let her know that she was very special to him. He should have told her then.

_"He has lost a lot of blood" _  
_"Careful there"_  
_"We have to move quick people"_  
_"How's the girl?_"


	3. Chapter 3

After Jenny died, he was a wreck. He blamed himself, and thought of calling Ziva many times but didn't. Vance had split up the team and he was sent to be the Agent Afloat, which he hated. He hated boats, and was away from his favorite people. Worst of all was that Ziva was sent back to Israel. He was crushed. He finally returned home, and saw Ziva live on TV bloodied and on a stretcher after the bar she was singing in was blown up. He was terrified. He told himself he was running out of chances. But, she was ok. When she returned to the states he was so close to telling her. But at the time they were so distracted with catching the mole. So he never got around to it, as bad as he wished he would have. He should have told her then.

The next thought to pop into his head was the first time that he finally admitted to himself that he loved her. MICHAEL. He knew that Ziva had strong feelings for Michael, and he was jealous, not that he would have ever admitted it. He also knew that Michael was a bad man and was playing Ziva. He went to her apartment and found Michael there, and they fought, knowing one wasn't going to make it. Tony won, and Ziva was furious, almost shooting him when she found him, laying bloodied on the ground of the apartment. He feared that his actions had now ruined any chance he had with Ziva. She confronted him in Israel about it.

"You jeopardized your entire career, for what?" She had asked him, with fury in her eyes.

"For you" he answred, and that was the truth from the bottom of his heart. "He was playing you, Ziva"

She was furious with him. And he couldn't blame her. Looking back, he wished he would have added an "I love you" into that conversation. But the look in Zivas eyes stopped him. She was hurt, and he was as well. But in that moment, he knew he loved her. He should have told her then.

_"We're losing him"_  
_"Prepare to shock"_  
_"Come on!"_  
_"Any word on the girl yet?_"


	4. Chapter 4

Life without Ziva was awful. He knew that he had pissed her off, but he was shocked that there was no contact at all. Him he understood, but no Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky? He knew something was up. So they started digging. They discovered she was on a mission, headed to North Africa on a ship called Damocles. Soon after, they discovered the Damocles went down on the 28th of May... and that there were no survivors. After that, life lost all meaning for him. He was completely and utterly crushed. She had died when their relationship was in the worst spot it had ever been in. She had died before he got to tell her.

But he wasn't going to accept it. He stood up defiantly to Gibbs one day and said "No".

"No?" Gibbs repeated, shocked.

"Saleem Ulmar has to be stopped. Before another person dies" he said, barely holding his emotions in check.

"Make your case" Gibbs said.

So after a lot of research and convincing and Caf-Pow, he and McGee volunteered to go Somalia. He didn't care if he made it out alive or not. They got captured into Saleem's camp on purpose. Saleem pumped him full of truth serum, and asked him a ton of questions. Then he pulled out another prisoner. He removed the hood and Tony couldn't believe who he was seeing. _ZIVA_. Joy like he had never known before exploded in his chest. His partner, best friend, and woman he loved was alive. For once, he, Anthony DiNozzo, the man who never shuts up, was at a loss for words.

"Out of all the people in the world who could come rescue me, it had to be you" He wondered what she meant by that comment, and still to this day hadn't gotten around to asking her.

"Tony, why are you here?

"I couldn't live without you, I guess" there was so much more to be said here, but he left it at that and hoped that she understood.

"So you will die with me?" It killed him to hear those words.

But they weren't done yet. Gibbs gunned down Saleem from miles away, and they all escaped. After that, he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He was alive. Ziva was alive. Ziva was coming home to DC. He wanted so badly to say what he hoped Ziva already knew. But he didn't. He couldn't imagine all the horrible things she had endured in that camp, and wasn't sure if it was too soon. He didn't know if it was a good time for her to hear that. But he should have told her then.

A few days after they had returned to NCIS, Ziva cornered him in the men's room. It wasn't the first time that had happened. And she apologized, and said that she had reacted that way because she had trusted so many bad men in her life, and couldn't afford to trust him. That hurt him, but he appreciated her honesty. She then kissed him on the cheek and he was stunned. He was going to tell her. Finally tell her! But a thought popped into his head about the case and he took off. Why the hell had he been so stupid and not said it then! It was the perfect opportunity. Stupid case should have waited. This is the time he regrets it the most. He should have told her then.

"_Move quickly folks!"_  
_"We need to get him in the operating room ASAP"_  
_"Now or never"_  
_"Any update on the girl?"_


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later he and Ziva had to go to Paris to escort a major witness back to the States. He couldn't believe his luck! Paris... the city of love. With Ziva. It was truly going to be amazing. He was trying to not get too distracted, after all they were protecting someone's life.

When the were checking into their hotel, they were informed that the only room left was a single king bed. He had exchanged a look with Ziva like he had done many times before, and they mutually decided that that wasn't going to be a problem. He was ecstatic, and also knew he was going to have to control himself. Unless he was mistaken, Ziva looked very happy and content with the idea also. Nothing happened that night though, besides watching the classic film "_" and cuddling in bed. For him, it was more than enough. He loved being with Ziva like that, even though they didn't have sex. When he woke up with her gazing back into his eyes, he almost said it. Why didn't he? He didn't have a good reason this time. The only thing stopping him was himself this time. He wished from the bottom of his heart he could have had the guts to say it. He should have told her then.

Then he remembered an awesome night they had shared in the squad room a few weeks later. They had just wrapped up a long case and decided to watch "The Black Pirate". Tony made popcorn and soda for them, and in his mind it was a date. He had asked Ziva why she was watching an old film with a coworker, and she called him her friend. He loved it. She went on to say her date cancelled, but here eyes were suggesting that that wasn't the case. So, going along, he said his did too. That was a perfect opportunity to say some cheesy DiNozzo line like, "You're my date, sweet cheeks". But he didn't. He liked the relationship they had, and as much as he wanted it to be more, he didn't want to lose it. He should have told her then.

_"He's stable"_  
_"Should wake up in a few days"_  
_"Wonder how he will take the news"_  
_"He keeps saying her name in his sleep_"


	6. Chapter 6

He was going to tell her, now that all the Gibbs and Mexico issues were done. But he noticed that she had certainly been emailing a lot lately, and smiling at the screen more than usual. He was trying to snoop and get in her computer. Ziva knew what he was up to right away, of course. She had asked him what he would say if he got to meet her "friend". And he replied, "Handle with care, contents priceless". He face lit up with pure happiness. After he said that he wanted to tell her. Tell her how much she means to him and that he wants to love her. But, his gut told him no. If Ziva was emailing a new boyfriend, he just wanted her to be happy. She deserved happiness, even if it wasn't with him. But he should have told her then.

Then a few weeks later she saved his life. A homegrown neighborhood terrorist put a bomb in a grill. They cleared the area but he was still to close and didn't notice. Ziva came out of nowhere and threw herself on top of him, getting him out of harms way. They landed, him on the ground on his back and her on top of him.

"This is nice, I missed the old Ziva" he said, remembering the time they had posed undercover as a married couple.

"I can tell" she said.

"Don't flatter yourself, that's my knee" he replied, referencing the line he had said when they were faking sex. In both cases however, it was definitely not his knee. He hoped that she knew that, and that she knew how he felt. He was going to tell her that night that she was fine the way she was, and that he loved her. But again, he chickened out. He should have told her then.

He was pretty down on himself a few months later, and Ziva noticed. He felt bad because one of his exes was suicidal (maybe because of him) and he didn't notice. Ziva saw right through him and kept asking him what was wrong. He told her and she had seemed genuinely concerned. The words she spoke next he would treasure for a long time.

"You are Tony DiNozzo, class clown, and that is why we love you"

He kept hearing "I" instead of "we" in his head. It warmed his heart, hearing those words come out of her mouth. He had almost replied, "And you are Ziva David, my caring ninja, and that is why I love you". But he didn't. He had no good reason why he didn't, it just didn't feel right. He knew he was running out of chances and time. He should have told her then.

After that his chances decreased. He had EJ, she had Ray. He and EJ were not serious at all, it was mostly sex. However he had a feeling Ziva really liked Ray. So he thought he had lost his chance forever. Then Ray didn't call or email her forever. Then came the best chance he ever had so far. He was really really going to tell her. They had been talking in the bullpen.

"Well I'm glad I have someone on my life that is as romantically dysfunctional as I am" she said.

He was shocked. "Ziva David, do you really consider me to be in your life?" This was a huge step for him. He loved hearing that. He was going to tell her then. He could hear the words in his head.

"Ziva, we are both so romantically dysfunctional. Why not be romantically dysfunctional together?" But then her phone rang. She looked almost sad that it had. And of all people, it was Ray. She had lingered closer than necessary to him when she got up to answer, and he knew that she wished the phone didn't ring either. He should have told her then.

_"He's doing well"_

_"Keep up his dosage"_

_"I'm worried how he will take the news"_

_"Wonder if they're more than partners?"_


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later they were occupied with catching Harper Dearing. He had been blowing up Navy ships, and was then on a personal mission against NCIS. The team realized that he put a bomb in Director Vance's car, which was parked right outside the building. He and Ziva had raced through the whole building yelling at people to evacuate. He told Ziva, "That's everyone. You go ahead"

"No! I am not going without you" she replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the elevator with her.

Then suddenly the bomb exploded and the elevator rocked and went black. He found himself reaching out for Ziva, and found her instinctively falling right into him. In danger they automatically went into each others arms.

They were stuck in that elevator for hours. She was up with her legs around his head trying to push up the ceiling, and he quite enjoyed that. But they spent most of the times just talking about the things they always did. Movies, co workers, life in general. They were both wondering if they were ever going to make it out. So, he figured then was a great time to mention that he loved her.

"You are sweating" she said, moving closer to him.

"Its hot in here" he said.

"I had not noticed" she replied, holding his gaze.

He moved in and brushed her hair off of her face. He was finally really going to say it. But then her phone rang. How there was reception in that broken elevator he would never know. What was it with phones always interrupting him anyways? The moment was lost. He couldn't believe his luck. And later, as happy as he was to get out of that elevator, he secretly wished they had a lot more time to burn in there. He should have told her then.

About a month later they were sitting in the break room talking. And in the spur of the moment, he asked if he could show her something. It was the picture of he and his mom, at the movie "The Little Prince". It was the last movie they saw together. He carried that picture around in his pocket for years, never showing it to anyone. But he thought Ziva was the one who should see it.

"She was beautiful" Ziva had said.

"She was the first woman to break my heart" he replied.

He was so close to telling her then. He was going to say, "Ziva you are beautiful as well. She would have loved you. I love you. Please don't break my heart" The set up was perfect. Good time, good place. Ziva looked gorgeous that day too. But he didn't say it. He should have told her then.

A week later he knew it was Tali's birthday, and that Ziva always celebrated by going to the opera. However it was sold out this year, and he knew that you Ziva was really disappointed. So he decided to bring the opera to her, knowing how important it was to her.

"I known its not the same, but maybe if you close your eyes it'd be like you're at the opera. And maybe even like Tali is there with you" he told her.

She looked at him with shock and awe, like she never dreamed of deserving this. And then he swore he saw love in her eyes as well. He knew how much this meant to her, and he was just showing her how much she meant to him. He was going to tell her that night, but he didn't want to ruin the moment for Ziva so he didn't. But he should have told her then.

_"Should be awake in a few hours"_  
_"He's doing well"_  
_"I'm worried for him and the girl"_  
_"I hope he doesn't blame himself"_


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later her father was in town, which usually meant trouble was coming. However, he didn't think anyone expected the amount of trouble that followed. Eli David, Ziva, Vance and his wife Jackie were gathered for dinner at the Vance's home. Ziva left to make a phone call, and then rapid gunfire sprayed the house. She pursued the shooter, but he killed himself first. He saw her fathers body before she did. He was shocked. He tried to keep it cool, but she could read him like a book. One glance at his face and she knew.

"ABBBAAAAAA" she had screamed. It killed him to hear her agony. Even though her relationship with her father had been rocky, he knew it would still hurt her. It was the last family she had left. Now she was alone. Scratch that, she was never going to be alone with NCIS around. But still, she had now lost her mother, sister, brother, and father. Fury built up in him, and he vowed to help her however she needed him too.

He offered that she could stay at his apartment for protection. That was a big step for him, letting a girl in his apartment. But if any girl was getting in there, it was going to be Ziva. He brought her friend Schmeil to surprise her, knowing how much Ziva respected him. He could tell that she was very thankful to see him. It was just another way he was showing he cared.

At night, Ziva was having a nightmare. He ran into the room to comfort her. It was a weird yet awesome sight to see Ziva in his bed. He held Ziva's hand to wake her up from the nightmare, and was trying to comfort her. She woke up and relaxed. The sight of her laying in his bed almost got him the courage to say it, but then he stopped himself. She was so emotionally vulnerable at the moment, and he didn't want to add any more issues. So he didn't tell her. He should have told her then.

A week later she had to leave for Israel for her fathers funeral. He went to see her off at the airport, bringing her a magazine and gum. She looked so sad, yet still beautiful. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Tony, I..." she had started.

"What?" He replied, wondering where this was going.

But she couldn't find the words. He was wondering if she was going through what he had so many times. She began to tear up a little, and pulled him in for a hug. He knew what she was going to say. So he said, "Aht lo levad". He had taken the time to learn some key Hebrew phrases for Ziva, and he knew this was the one to say. He hoped that she knew that he meant that on a deeper level than friendship. He almost said "Ani ohev otach", but he thought it was still too soon after her fathers death. He should have told her then.

_"Almost up"_  
_"Vitals look good"_  
_"Hope the girl is doing better"_  
_"They seem really close_"


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva got back from Israel and he knew that she was going to try to avenge her fathers death. They discovered that Illan Bodnar was behind it. He was a childhood friend of Ziva's and Eli's right hand man. Ziva was furious. She discovered that he was in Berlin, so Gibbs sent him and Ziva there to find him. He was excited to travel with Ziva, but he knew how serious and important this was to her. To catch Bodnar and make him pay for her fathers death was very important to him too.

When they were in Berlin, something changed. Ziva opened up to him. She hung up his clothes. Called him "my little furry bear" She laid down next to him in bed. He loved it. He figured it was just because they were away from the office life.

Later they were looking for Bodnar at a bar. They spotted him, and he decided to grab her and start dancing so they could keep an eye on the target better. Of course, he didn't mind the opportunity to dance with Ziva, she looked beautiful. Although they were supposed to be watching the suspect, they got lost in each others eyes. So many years of dancing around each other, and there they were, finally standing so close together. Dancing together perfectly, hand in hand.

The moment was broken, and they caught their bad guy, Bodnars brother. Something more happened that night though, something he didn't tell anyone. They got back into the hotel room and talked. Stayed up talking for hours, both trying to say what they needed to say. But neither of them could find the words. So, they kissed. They had kissed before, but never like that. This kiss was full of emotion and love. He still couldn't get the words out though. He should have told her then.

They got back to the United States and he was driving her home. They had the diamonds that Bodnars brother was going to give to Bodnar. She held up the diamond to her finger, and he couldn't help himself.

"Looks good on you" he said. He wanted to say more but left it at that.

She then opened up to him even more. She told him that Orli, the new Mossad director, was the reason her parents split. Her life would have been so different. So in the end, if it weren't for her, Ziva would probably have never met Tony.

"So I guess I should catch her before she leaves, and you know, thank her" he replied, grabbing her hand. Their hands went together perfectly. They both couldn't help the crazy smiles that were on their faces.

"Tony, I..." Ziva started, smiling. He prayed that she was going to say what he thought she was going to say. This moment felt so right, more than any other moment they had ever shared.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling back.

Then all Tony saw was bright headlights coming straight for their car. He barely had time to yell "Ziva!" and cover her with himself. Then BOOM. The car hit with jolting impact. He looked over, barely conscious, and saw Ziva unconscious. His hand was bloodied from her fingernails digging into him on impact. He tried to grab for her hand but couldn't, and he slipped into blackness. He was really going to tell her then. It felt so right. If it weren't for the stupid car, he knew it would have happened. He should have told her then.

"He's stirring"  
"Get a Doctor in here"  
"Make sure he stays calm"  
"Just tell him its going to be ok"

But Tony wasn't ready to wake up just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Remarkably they were able to escape the car crash with only minor cuts and bruises. He wanted to discuss Berlin and tell her how he felt about her but they were still busy trying to catch Bodnar. He knew how important catching Bodnar was to her and decided to wait until it was all over to discuss it with her. Ziva then tracked down and killed Bodnar. He knew that it wasn't going to end well, but he was proud of Ziva. Of course, now Richard Parsons the lawyer showed up. Everyone assumed he was after Ziva, or Vance.

Then he and Ziva hit a rough spot. Parsons was interrogating her, and implied that she slept with her friend Adam while in Israel. And she didn't deny it. He knew he didn't like Adam for a reason. He was hurt. He couldn't believe that she did that. It stung. This was before all their talks, and the kiss in Berlin. She never mentioned it. He wondered if he really meant something to Ziva, or if it was just her needing comfort.

But he got distracted from it all, because it turned out Parsons was after Gibbs. He was going through the team to get to Gibbs. Gibbs was in deep trouble and the team had to help him. Ziva was upset, and Tony went to comfort her in the woods by Gibbs log cabin safe house.

"I am sorry if I hurt you in all of this, it was not intended. I care too much about our... friendship" she said.

Friendship. Ouch. He thought it was more than that. But he had picked up on the way she stuttered over the word, like she had wanted to something more, but wasn't sure if she should. So he went along, smiled and said "Hey, nothings awkward between friends" and kissed her on the forehead. But he should have told her then.

He, Ziva, and McGee had a plan to protect Gibbs. They went to Vance and resigned. They took the fall for Gibbs, and Gibbs was immediately taken to work on a secret mission. Meanwhile, the three musketeers were to pretend they knew nothing about it, and spend a carefree and normal summer amongst themselves until Gibbs was done.

He and Ziva spent almost all summer together. Watching movies, hanging out, just being the best friends they are. He almost worked up the nerve to tell her many times but couldn't. No Gibbs, no Rule #12. There was really nothing stopping him except himself. He should have told her then.

Then Gibbs shot the target he was assigned to, and went to face Parsons. No one knows what Gibbs said to him, but Parsons backed down and apologized. He, Ziva, and McGee all got their jobs back and all was normal. The team was finally whole and back together again, and enjoying each others company. Especially he and Ziva. The first case they had, they were called to a body at Rock Creek Park...

Tony's bright green eyes flew open.

_"He's awake!"_  
_"Finally I was getting worried"_  
_"Check his vitals"_  
_"Go get Gibbs_"


	11. Chapter 11

He was really confused. A lot of unfamiliar faces, and bright lights. Then it dawned on him. A hospital.

"What happened?" He didn't really remember anything.

"You got shot, DiNozzo. You've been out for 3 days now. I was starting to get a little concerned." Gibbs answered.

Thank god Gibbs was there. Otherwise he would have been really uneasy. Then the memories of the shooting flooded him. The loud bang and flash of pain, followed by an image of Ziva lying bloodied and unconscious next to him.

"Why? Why did we get shot at?" He was confused.

"Working on it DiNozzo" Gibbs replied.

He suddenly realized something that made his heart stop. "Ziva! Where is Ziva?" He asked, panicking.

Gibbs eyes said it all. "She's alive, but she's still out. She lost a lot of blood, a lot more than you. She's lucky to be alive" he said.

Thank goodness she wasn't dead. There was no way he would make it without her, and he fully intended to tell her that this time.

"But..." he knew there was going to be a but.

"She isn't responsive. She was placed in a medically induced coma and hasn't showed any signs of waking up. The doctors are giving her 4 more days. If she isn't up by then, you know what happens" Gibbs said, voice thick with emotion. It was rare that Gibbs gets emotional, so he knew that it didn't look good.

Tony felt like a 100 pound weight slammed him in the chest. He couldn't bear the thought that Ziva probably wasn't going to make it. He had been a wreck last time she "died", and this time he would be for sure. He was crushed. It is Ziva. She always pulls through. He always gets another chance to tell her. But it sounded like he wouldn't get another one.

"You ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, concern showing in his eyes. That scared Tony even more because Gibbs never showed emotion.

"Yeah Boss" he lied. He knew Gibbs could read him like a book, so he changed the subject. "Where are McGee and Abby?"

"They are tracing a burn phone we found at the cabin. We have a few suspects, and hopefully this helps us narrow it down. We're gonna get them Tony" he said.

"Yeah I know, we always do" he said. With that Gibbs left him alone with his thoughts

The next 3 days passed with him becoming increasingly worried. Ziva was showing no signs of waking up. He was starting to lose hope. Before he knew it, she only had 12 hours left.

He decided he had to do something about it. He got out of his hospital bed, even though he had strict orders not to. He went to find the one person he could, Gibbs. He found him in the hospital cafeteria.

"I have to talk to her, Boss" he begged.

"Ok. I'll cover for you" Gibbs said. "But don't get your hopes up."

Tony walked through the hallway towards Zivas room, praying for her to wake up. He vowed that if she woke up, he would tell her right away.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading my first fic, I promise many more to come! Also thanks to all who reviewed, you all really helped a lot :)

* * *

He knocked quietly on Zivas door, and then walked in. She looked very peaceful and pale. Even in her dire state, she still looked beautiful. The sight of her scared him and calmed him all at the same time. He looked at his watch. 10 hours left.

He walked over to her bed side. "Ziva, Ziva, are you ok? Please wake up" he said, taking her hand in his just like he did in the car. No response.

Then she stirred around a little, and he thought she was waking up. But she was still again right away. He sat there for hours, talking to her and holding her hand. He was starting to worry. She only had 5 more hours. If he couldn't wake her up, he doubted anyone could. "Come on Ziva. Please wake up. I told you that I couldn't live without you in Somalia. And that's the truth." He told her. He repeated words like that for 4 hours. He had waited over 8 years to tell her, and now he only had one hour left.

"Ziva, please wake up. I don't know if you can hear me, but I can't live with myself if I don't tell you. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I just never found the right time to tell you. So please, just wake up" he said with tears streaming freely down his face. 30 minutes left. The doctors had to know that he was in here by now, and he was grateful that they were letting him stay.

"Please Ziva. I love you. Please" he begged. 15 minutes.

Suddenly she stirred around again, and he was too shocked to breath. It was now or never. Then, she slowly began to open her eyes. "Tony? You are... ok?"

"Yes Ziva, I am. I'm so glad you are alive. I would have never made it without you" he said, smiling and crying. He couldn't believe it. Miracles truly did happen.

"I'm so glad you're alive too, Tony. I really care about you" She said. Here she was, 15 minutes away from death, and she was concerned about him. He knew this was the right time.

Here goes nothing, he thought. "Ok, listen to me carefully, Ziva David. I care about you too, more than you could ever imagine. I've had feelings for you for a very long time, I could just never get the words out. You're more than just my partner and best friend, you're the one I love" he paused, gauging her emotions.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was smiling. She nodded, saying "Me too Tony. Me too"

He was so relieved and ecstatic. But he wasn't done yet.

"It was a million little things that, when you added them all up, it meant that we were supposed to be together... and I knew it." He said, quoting a great movie.

"Tom Hanks, Sleepless in Seattle" she replied, smiling.

"Very good. So, Ziva David, I love you. Always have, always will" he said. Wow, it felt so good to finally hear those words come out of his mouth after hearing them in his head for so many years.

"I love you too, Tony" she said, leaning forward to kiss him. And when their lips met, it was truly magical. He was looking forward to a lot more of this in the future.

He was so grateful that he got another chance to finally tell her. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he was never going to miss anymore opportunities he had to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

THE END, Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
